Descending
by silvi-hc
Summary: Aaron decides to take the bull by the horns, so to speak.


**Title:** Descending  
**Author: **Silvi Henna  
**Fandom:** the Covenant  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Rating:** FRC  
**Characters: **Aaron Abbot, Caleb Danvers

**AN:** Betaed by deniedheaven.  
This is actually one of the first ficlett I started writing approximately by the same time I started Saving Grace. Originally it had been in 1st person POV but my sister asked me to rewrite it into 3rd person as she isn't too fond of the 1st person narrative.

Making sure that the truck was well hidden from the road, Aaron let the vibration from the engine travel up his arms, allowing it to sooth him, the sight of the forest around him far from calming down his nerves.

Eyeing the stretch of road he could barely see, he played with the idea of just turning back home. Knowing himself well enough, he forced his hand to turn the key around, effectively killing the engine, before slipping out of the black truck. Taking out the jacket he had thrown in the back seat, he shrugged it on. It was too damn cold outside to just be walking around in his sweater and he had a long ways to go.

He knew he could just drive up there but that would negate everything he is trying to do by hiding the truck in the first place. He didn't want anyone to know what he was up to.

Feeling the chill start to climb up his legs, Aaron started walking. He had an idea of how far he needed to go but it had been a while since he had moved down this road, years actually.

By the time it had been half an hour since he started walking, the cold biting to his face, he started to seriously regret not staying in his truck, fuck all that would recognize the vehicle. Forcing himself to trudge along, he could feel his feet sinking into the soft earth, the smell of the forest heavy around him.

He could think of several reasons why he should turn around, all those reason were currently running through his mind in an endless litany that was becoming, quite frankly, freaking annoying, and yet his feet continued down the road.

Pausing, he looked around. The place was creepy in a beautiful kind a way, which was par in par for Ipswich, now that he thought about it. Strange really…

Knowing that he was stalling, he forced himself to move forward again, each step a matching beat to the voice in his head that screamed '_run away_'. 

His hands started to ache from the closed fists he had unconsciously kept them in; the urge to hit something almost more than he could stand; however he still didn't know if he was going to get an out for his frustration of this whole situation but most of all on the little fucker that was the reason behind this.

His legs started to burn in that type of ache he usually gets when he's been riding for far too long and this body isn't accustomed to the movements.

If he was going to be honest with himself, which admittedly was a rarity, then he had to admit that walking wasn't his forte, at least for great distance. He could ride for hours on end but walking, now that was something else.

Looking around, making sure to keep to the side of the road, his ears attentive to any sound that would give a clue if anyone was approaching, Aaron grimaced. He knew that if it meant that no one would know about this little insanity then hell, he would have walked all the way from town, even if it would have taken all damn day.

This time he wasn't going to let himself back away.

He wished he could crush the nerves in his belly as his eyes fell on the massive gate that barred everyone from entering the huge estate. Pausing in front of it, Aaron let his eyes trail over the ornaments that decorated the iron barrier. The cursive D that dominated the top of the thing drew his sight like a moth to a flame and it made him grimace.

If he wasn't careful, by the end of the day his face was going to get stuck like that.

He never received any directions before but he hardly needed one. Everyone knew where the fucking Danvers lived. 

Peering past the gates, he shivered, even though the day was sunny it didn't feel very cheerful, more like it should be depressing and moody. At least then it would have suited his mood better, considering how he was feeling.

Looking behind him to the road he just been on, he knew he had one more chance to turn around and leave this be, but the thought of the other boy's knowing smug face made him pause.

He was a lot of things, but a coward wasn't one of them, at least that's what he would like to think. He had to admit though, that the real reason, the one thing that anchored him to the place was a part of him, a huge part at that, in spite of common sense, wanted to find out what the heck the other had meant.

Well, if you took it literarily, then it wasn't that hard to figure out, and what he wanted was pretty clear, unless he was hearing things. It wouldn't be a surprise if that was the case. He did have a tendency to hear things that he wanted which didn't always coincide on what was actually being said.

The fact that he wouldn't mind proving him wrong had nothing to do with it. _Yeah right..._

Shaking his head, he took a deep breath and stepped forward. Lifting one hand, he pushed the gate open, silently impressed by how quietly the thing moved. It didn't mesh well with the image he had had in his head.

He had been expecting more of the sounds that he usually associated with cheesy horror movies that he and Kira tended to watch whenever he was sick. The fact that the whole place looked to have been taken out of the _Haunted House_ didn't much help. How very predictable.

Absently closing the gate behind him, Aaron started up the long drive way to the Manor, keeping to the side of the gravel covered path, hands shoved down his pockets. The tip of his ears were freezing and by now he was wishing that he had put on some kind of hat or something, never mind how ridiculous he would have looked like. Lifting his hand he rubbed one of the tips to get the circulation going.

Giving up, knowing that once he got somewhere warm they'd begin to ache, he shoved his hands back into his pockets.

Keeping an eye out to avoid any surprises, his gray eyes zeroed in on the huge building that was slowly starting to appear. The closer he got, the more it seemingly swallowed the world around him.

In spite of never having been here, the house gave him the creeps, not only making the hair at the back of his neck stand but also making a shiver run up and down his spine.

The vegetation was thick around him but he could see that, in spite of his first impression, it was well taken care of and seemed to be grown like that on purpose, as he couldn't see any actual weeds when he looked closer.

His mother would have thrown a fit if their own garden had been allowed to grow like this. But each to their own.

Startled Aaron looked around; it took him a moment before he realized what it was he had heard making him react the way he did. Especially once he heard it again. It was a familiar sound and when he realized what it meant, he wasn't late in jumping to the side taking the smaller path that he could see forked away from the main one, both leading to the same destination he assumed, all roads leading to Rome and such.

He imagined the smaller path was mostly used by the gardeners. And not thinking more of it, he moved further into the vegetation.

Hearing the rumbling of the familiar engine nearing him, Aaron turned around and watched the main path, wanting to confirm his suspicion. When he caught a glimpse of yellow he wasn't at all surprised. You never saw Pogue without the bike close by.

Making sure he was well hidden, as all this damn walking would have been for nothing if Pogue saw him, he watched as the long haired member of the quartette zoomed by.

It wasn't the first time he wondered what was up with them boys since they were kids as one, never saw one without the others far behind. But he guessed that was one of life's mysteries.

Rubbing his face, he could practically feel the engine of the motorcycle vibrate in him as it drew progressively fainter.

He felt a twinge of worry that he ruthlessly beat down as he remembered that he had closed the gate. Pogue was driving like a maniac. Which was really stupid in his opinion, but still, he almost expected to hear the sound of a crash when Pogue neared the gate as there was no way he would be able to stop in time when he discovered it closed.

After all it wasn't like he could just fly through it.

He could feel his heart beat against his ribs as he turned his head in the direction Pogue had disappeared. Not moving until the sound of the motorcycle was so faint he could barely distinguish it from the sounds of the world around him, and no crash forthcoming, he eventually made his way to the front of the manor. It wasn't until it's been a couple of minutes that he realized how tense he had been, relaxing only when it was obvious that no accident had occurred.

Seeing the house loom before him, Aaron had a strange feeling that he couldn't pinpoint and it was almost enough to make his blood boil. Honestly he couldn't say why he was so touchy except for the simple reason that dealing with any of the so called Sons of Ipswich was enough to make him see red. And now, when things were finally coming to a head, it made all his red flags come to attention.

Climbing the few stone steps to the dark double doors his hand feeling the coldness of the stone of the railing he paused. Looking around, he couldn't help but be impressed by the view. Say what you want about the dark eyed devil, it wasn't a bad crib he had. For crying out loud, he had his own pond, and not a small one at that.

Aaron knew he was stalling but heck, it wasn't like it was a small thing, and this might or might not change everything. Turning around he was still contemplating about leaving, a moot thing at this point but it didn't stop his brain from conjuring different scenarios, because face it, after all this time he was used to things being in a specific way and reacting in a certain way, changing anything at this point was bound to make him a little shaky.

A thought hovered at the back of his mind and it took a moment before he could grasp it. Realizing what it was made him clench his teeth. But he couldn't deny that apart of him still looked for a way out, though the validity of the thought was questionable.

Did he still have a chance to walk away? If he walked away now, would no one ever know he had been here? How true would it be that nothing would change, they go about their lives like they have done before?

Shaking his head, Aaron took a step. Hearing the door open, instead of continuing walking, he pivoted around to face the opening door. The sensation that his stomach was dropping filled him and made him slightly nauseous. Inwardly snorting, Aaron realized that whatever chance he had was gone now.

Letting his eyes travel over the dark figure standing just inside the doorway, the darkness of the house casting him in shadows in spite it being plain day, Aaron fought back the unease.

By the things he could feel in his stomach, Aaron was beginning to suspect that the jerk could have had a grain of truth in what he had said. The little fucker.

He could feel the tension creep over his neck and his shoulders tense when he saw the smirk grow on the other boys face. He had a strange, distinct feeling the other knew he had been about to bolt.

Forcing himself to relax, he wasn't going to prove him right in that aspect. The fucker had won enough for today, or will anyway, that Aaron wasn't about to give him any more slack than he absolutely had to. Why should he be the only one to pay? Tipping his chin up, he glared at the dark haired teen in front of him, unaware of the gleam that appeared in those dark eyes.

He didn't say anything, just looked at him before taking a step back. As he turned away, Aaron could have sworn that he rolled his eyes. His own narrowed in response.

Discovering that Aaron wasn't following him he turned around and arched an eyebrow. Aaron knew he was saying something by the way his lips moved but he couldn't hear him, what with his own inner voice going off loud enough to give him a head ache. Sometimes, he wished he could just shoot the voice in his head. It never said anything he liked anyway.

The body language Aaron could detect from the other boy was enough for him to interpret the meaning.

He was daring him. Setting out a challenge, and considering that he had never been able to turn one down, the outcome was pretty much a given. Aaron was going to take him up on it.

After all, at the end of the day, he did come here for a reason. He just hoped this won't come back to bite him in the ass.

He came here to prove, maybe not to the dark devil, but to himself, a couple of things.

He was not attracted to the little fucker. He was not scared, and he does not fear Caleb Danvers.

Aaron Abbot doesn't fear anyone.

_Least of all you, Caleb._

Finis.


End file.
